


This Love is Killing Me

by AgelessWriter



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Dinner Party, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Will, Poor Lonely Hannibal, Season 2, no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is beginning to wonder if putting Will in jail was a stupid move on his part...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love is Killing Me

This Love is Killing Me

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Nada. Zip. NBC and Thomas Harris own everything. All I own is a computer. That's it. Promise.

 

Hannibal looked over at the empty chair across from him. He sighed, taking a sip of his wine. Something was missing. 'William. Had he been here... I would have conversation... Perhaps I should have a dinner party... I will not be nearly as lonely...' The good doctor thought to himself. He closed his eyes.  
Oh yes. A dinner party. The last one he had a went over so well. It would've been better, had Will accepted his invitation to dinner. Hannibal knew his opera friends would have loved Will, or at the least found him adorable.  
Mind made up, Hannibal stood and walked over to his phone, dialing the number of his more... Butterfly like friend. “Hannibal?”she asks when she answers. He smiled.  
“Yes. I was just wondering if you get everyone together? I'm thinking of having a dinner party this weekend... Are you interested?”he asked. The Lithuanian heard her excited squeal.  
“Of course Hannibal, Darling. I'll let everyone know. See you this weekend.”and with that, she hung up. Hannibal sighed, realizing he now needed to begin preparations...

\-----

 

His boots resounded with each step he took down the dark halls. Finding what he was looking for, he turned, a smile gracing his lips. “Will.”He greeted the man in the cell. Will barely looked up to acknowledge him.  
“What do you want?”he asked, voice harsh, cold almost. Hannibal frowned.  
“I was just wanting to visit a friend. We are friends aren't we?”the doctor asked. Will snorted, laying down on the cot-like bed.  
“Puh-lease. I'm not your friend. Never have been. In case you don't know, friends don't put each other in jail. Nor do they frame each other for murder.”the curly haired man glared at him. Hannibal sighed, trying not to show how much Will's words affected him.  
“I see. In that case... I shall be going...”he turned to leave, knowing when he wasn't wanted...

\----

 

The table was set, food laid out, ready to be devoured. Hannibal called for a cheer at the wonderful rendition of “The Phantom of the Opera” that had opened on stage that night. The party went smoothly, and Dr. Chilton offered to stay and assist Hannibal with the dishes. “So how is William?”he found himself asking.  
Chilton shrugged. “Same old, same old. Still thinks you're a monster.” Hannibal sighed. Little did anyone really know how much of a monster he was...  
\-------

 

He laid in bed that night, amongst his silk sheets, completely nude. One hand laid behind his head, playing with his hair, while the other laid splayed on his stomach. Hannibal closed his eyes, imagination allowed to run wild...

'Will was sitting in the chair, trying not to gag after the tube was pulled out. Hannibal carefully soothed him, shushing him. The younger man looked at him with big blue eyes, a slight haze covering the irises. “H-Hannibal?”he asked, softly, voice a rasp. Hannibal smiled.  
“Yes William? How do you feel?”he asked, allowing his voice to become darker. Will sighed holding out his arms. Hannibal chuckled and carefully picked the man up, holding him. He was always so pliable when he was like this...'

Hannibal's hand began to caress his nipples, teasing and pulling them. He imagined his hand to be Will's, that Will had finally realized his love for him, that he wanted this life. Groaning softly, he allowed his hand to move further south down his body, teasing each of his sweeter, softer spots. Will's name was on his lips as he moaned and caressed himself, hoping for completion...

Stroking himself firmly for a few more minutes, he came, voice soft as he groaned out Will's name. He rested, allowing himself to catch his breath. His sheets were ruined, beads of cum on them. He swore softly. Oh yes, Will did have a way with him it seemed... Even when he wasn't present.


End file.
